


Text! Just text!!

by marichat_girl13



Series: The way reveals go... ft. Miraculous: [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Texting, adrien and mari know who they are lolz, but they torture them so, just a group chat between friends, nino and alya know who they are, theyre 18-19 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 ladybug fan has added mari, nino and adrien to the chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how it all began..

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me its my first fic ever so yh..  
> oh and thanks to phoebehasproblems and sadrien for inspiring me :)

_#1 ladybug fan has added Marichat4ever, DJNino and lb_lover13_

[10:13pm, Saturday]

 

 

#1 ladybug fan: Hello my lovely siblings

Marichat4ever: Why?! Why must we suffer so?

DJNino: I get u Mari dnt worry

lb_lover13: OMG yes I totally needed this

lb_lover13: i need to be taken away from what is my life

#1 ladybug fan: poor you

DJNino: u need freedom

Marichat4ever: chaton 

_lb_lover13 changed their name to chaton_

chaton: what my lady my life is so dead u know that

_Marichat4ever changed their name to my lady_

my lady: yh ik but u should come here 4 a while if ur not busy that is

chaton: i would if i could

my lady: but ur stuck in the house 

chaton: yeah

my lady : i love you my silly kitty

chaton: love u too bugaboo

DJNino: alya ur goals right there

#1 ladybug fan: WOWZA ADRIENETTE IS CANON ALERT

#1 ladybug fan: wait

my lady: what?

#1 ladybug fan: u never told me u were with adrien

my lady: well..

chaton: i didnt want the whole of paris knowin or the fangirls would kill her u know :/

#1 ladybug fan: well u could have at least told me

#1 ladybug fan: i would have kept it quiet

my lady: oh really?

my lady: u told nino that i had a crush on adrien 2 years ago

chaton: wait what

DJNino: yh she was totally crushing on u back at lycee but u were too oblivious

DJNino: like usual

my lady: when he wasnt supposed to know 

my lady: so whatcha gotta say bout that huh?

#1 ladybug fan: ...

my lady: oh im so sorry i just burned u and i didnt realise

#1 ladybug fan: nah its fine gurl were cool

#1 ladybug fan: but i still wanna know the story so

my lady: shit

chaton: what 

my lady: its an akuma and its midnight so i should be sleepin gb

chaton: same here gb

_my lady and chaton has left the chat_

#1 ladybug fan: oh no u dnt

DJNino: i wonder if there together right now like us

#1 ladybug fan: well they dnt know we know so 

#1 ladybug fan: a. we can tell them we know tomorrow

DJNino: or b. we hide it and use it to our advantage.

#1 ladybug fan: exactly

#1 ladybug fan: well better add them back tomoz right?

DJNino: lol yh lets annoy them about their alter egos

DJNino: till then good lady

#1 ladybug fan: till tomoz my dear knight

#1 ladybug fan: but we have to add them back

_#1 ladybug fan has added my lady and chaton to the chat_

#1 ladybug fan: and voila bye yall x

 

 

 

 


	2. in which alya and nino kill their besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here the new one....  
> thanks for ur lovely comments and kudos xx  
> powers me everyday =^.^=

[9:13am, Sunday]

#1 ladybug fan: HEY GUYS!!!!

DJNino: what y u so excited 4??

chaton: yh y

my lady: this has sumthin 2 do with lb and cn rite?

#1 ladybug fan: *sarcastically* omg how'd u know??

#1 ladybug fan: nah its just that theyve become so close than before and...

my lady: and??

#1 ladybug fan: i saw them kissing last night after the akuma

my lady: shit

chaton: ...

#1 ladybug fan: and i was like..

DJNino: no let me guess, the ship has sailed?

#1 ladybug fan: EXACTLY

#1 ladybug fan: LADYNOIR AND ADRIENETTE 4 LIFE

my lady: oh and dnt forget ninlya and djwifi

chaton: our 2 fave ships in the whole wide world yes

_#1 ladybug fan has changed their name to ninlya_

_DJNino has changed their name to djwifi_

chaton: now thats just right

chaton: hey princess~

_my lady changed their name to princess_

princess: yes my knight~

_chaton changed their name to knight_

knight: should we tell them our story now??

ninlya: oh god please mari wont tell me

djwifi: plz plz PLZ PLZ

princess: okay quit ur bloody begging i s2g

princess: this is how it all started...

knight: we found out we went to the same college and..

princess: we soon became best friends as u guys were like never to be seen so yh

knight: we thought u would be snugglin up and snogging each other

princess: okay dnt kill us sayin 4 thing that tho

ninlya: its ok i wont lol :)

knight: nino?

djwifi: yh we cool dude just continue

princess: so here comes the important part...

ninlya: OMG OMG PLZ TELL US TELL US NOW

djwifi: babe she was just about to u know

ninlya: stfu and MARI TELL US OR I WILL KILL U

princess: adrien u wanna take this one??

knight: yh sure my love x

knight: so while i was at my locker i saw mari and...

knight: i asked if i could meet her later at the coffee shop after school

knight: u know 4 that project where me and mari were partners

djwifi: cut to the point

ninlya: yh plz

princess: u guys r starting 2 annoy me

princess: anyways while we were working on the project..

princess: i built up the courage to ask him out and trust me i was afraid k?

princess: but he didnt do what i thought he would...

knight: i kissed her in front of every1 there

knight: i just heard eww or awh

princess: its bcoz were just too cute 4 them

princess: especially u ure the cutest of cute

knight: no u r

princess: no u r

knight: no u r

princess: no u r

knight: no u

ninlya: k hate to break this but that was the best story i ever heard

djwifi: our little children have officially grown up ally *holds tissue in hand*

_ninlya changed their name to ally_

ally: ik rite? :')

ally: but theres one thing that still goes undiscovered

princess: what

knight: what

djwifi: what

ally: how the hell did chat noir and ladybug get together?

princess: well shit

princess: i mean uhh

princess: idk?

knight: thats actually a really good question alya

knight: y dnt i add them in the chat?

djwifi: yh then alya can figure out who they are

princess: uhhh

knight: gb

_knight has kicked princess out of the chat_

_knight has left the chat_

djwifi: jeez their just 2 funny

ally: yh they r, u add them back plz

djwifi: k my love

_djwifi added princess and knight to the chat_

ally: new rule:

djwifi: no one leaves the chat

ally: more importantly adrien add them now

knight: who??

ally: dnt try to stall

ally: add lb and cn

knight: oh yh 

knight: would now be a good time to mention i dnt have their numbers??

ally: WHAT THE FUCK

ally: whyd u even suggest it then hmmm?

ally: unless

princess: unless what??

ally: mari give the numbers

princess: well shit i got caught

princess: i only have chats its that okay?

knight: NO

_knight kicked out ally and djwifi_

knight: what are u thinkin

princess: that id give the number to ur other fone

knight: oh

princess: duh

knight: k do that but add them back mari plz

_princess added ally and djwifi_

ally: wtf

djwifi: yh dude what was that

knight: errr sorry it glitched

princess: i think its time to add him

ally: yes plz

_princess added thechatnoir to the chat_

thechatnoir: u called mari?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo.. i think i did a good job there hopefully enough to satisfy yall till then bye xx


	3. omg what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating had a hard time thinking of ideas x

[Monday, 3:30]

princess: yay! its bank holiday

ally: yh ik rite?

djwifi: u thinkin what im thinkin ally?

ally: u know i am

knight: what 

princess: yh what

ally: party at my house at 6

thechatnoir: does that include me~ 

ally: add ladybug and well see about it

princess: no no no

thechatnoir: purrincess~

princess: i hate u for that pun and

princess: chat plz dnt

princess: i beg u

ally: u better add her or i will kick u out

djwifi: woah alya 

djwifi: calm down

_thechatnoir added thetruelb to the chat_   


princess: im outta here

knight: dont leave me princess  


knight: i love u babe

princess: oh adri i love u too

princess: i could never leave with u around

_knight changed their name to adri_   


adri: oh mari

_princess changed their name to mari_   


adri: i love u too much

mari: really adri? cause i love u more

adri: oh its on! no i love you more

mari: no i do

adri: no i do

mari: no i do

adri: no i do

mari: no i do

adri: no i do

mari: no i

ally: has any1 heard from lb yet

mari: shit

mari; i mean no why?

thechatnoir: yh she is meant to be here

thechatnoir: LB WHERE U AT?!!?!??!??!?!!??!

thetruelb: god chat what?

thechatnoir: well if it isnt my lovely bugaboo

_thetruelb changed their name to bugaboo_   


bugaboo: oh silly kitty y do u call me this??

_thechatnoir changed their name to silly kitty_

silly kitty: oh i love u my lady thats y

bugaboo: chat~

bugaboo: ur too sweet 

bugaboo: guys i have an announcement to make

ally: omg what what what  


djwifi: alya let her say it

mari: they are the best couple ever

adri: gimme my fone back adrien

adri: or i will invade ur fone

mari: but its password protected

adri: but i know it~

adri: stole it in high school love

mari: nooo

mari: ill give ur fone back 

adri: whooo its about time

mari: im back peeps

adri: y u gotta be so mean mari?

mari: oh plz dnt make that face 

mari: im sorry

mari: dnt make me cry plz

adri: i forgive u

adri: and im sorry too my love

djwifi: would now be a good time to mention what u were about to say lb

ally: how dare u dj

ally: how dare u kill their moment

mari: innit 

adri: we should kill him

mari: now now theres no need to resort to violence my love

adri: but

mari: no buts

mari: just no babe

adri: what u about to say lb?

mari: yh what?

bugaboo: me and chat are

ally: im screeching 

bugaboo: offically

adri: omg what

ally: fuck off adrien

mari: how dare u sware at him i will kill u

djwifi: woah mari

mari: shut the fuck up i will kill u too

adri: what ever happened to lets not resort to violence my love

mari: i 

mari: idk

adri: what u bout to say bug?

bugaboo: we are offically dating

ally: OMG OMG FUCK U ALL I KNEW IT

ally: ALL U BITCHES GIVE ME MY MONEY

mari: i wasnt in on it so ha

ally: fair enough but adri and nino have to give it

adri: how much was it

mari: never ever ask that question

mari: ever

adri: why?

ally: u owe me 200 euros

mari: thats why

mari: oh god 

adri: what 

mari: its 5:30 alya the party at 6

ally: oh jeez yh i forgot shit

ally: bye yall

ally: nino get urself hre now

ally: i need ur help babe 

djwifi: oh u know i am 

ally: bye yall 

djwifi: yh bye 

_private conversation request from adri to mari_

....

  


  



	4. bonus: the private convo

[Monday, 5:30]

_private message request accepted_

adri: hey

mari: hey

adri: so babe 

mari: yh?

adri: were datin as lb and cn too

mari: yes adri yes we are babe

mari: oh god

adri: what

mari: we have patrol today

adri: oh god 

mari: how are we gonna go unnoticed unless..

adri: unless what

mari: adrien we have been hiding it from them for 3 yrs

mari: its time

adri: no no mari

mari: adri i cant lie to them anymore

mari: i know u cant either

adri: i know u do

adri: so what do we do

mari: ive got another plan

mari: theyre expecting us there rite?

adri; yh why

mari: lets say that we forgot we had a date today and transform so we can visit them as lb and cn

mari: or we could refer to the first plan and tell them

adri: or we could let them guess

mari: yh i like that and then theyll hate us for not telling them and so forth

mari: for now we wont tell them

adri: meet me at the eiffel tower tomorrow at 8pm

mari: why

adri: its a surprise~

mari: shit 

adri: what 

mari; we need to go

adri: alya's party lets go

mari: wanna meet me at the park so we can walk together?

adri: yh lets do so

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may do a time skip 4 years cuz i have no inspiration and well its relevant  
> i want to also say that this is them when they are 18-19 ish so yh


	5. its an update yes it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry for not updating for 3 weeks i havent been inspired as over here in the uk theres no school and i mostly get my ideas from there xx so really sorry xx

[Monday, 9:30pm]

mari: oh adrien

mari: of course i will

adri: u make me the happiest person in the world

adri: forget that the universe

ally: i was doing something with my dj

_djwifi changed their name to dj_

dj: yh bro not cool

mari: oh what u were making out or some shit

adri: mari language

mari: what its true tho

dj: the fuck did i just miss

ally: innit

ally: wait 

ally: adrien did u just

dj: propose to mari 

ally: thanks for finishin that sentence

dj: no probs love

bugaboo: oh how cute

bugaboo: if only my kitty would do that for me too

silly kitty: we have been secretly dating for 2 yrs

silly kitty: did u really think i would forget

bugaboo: well

ally: well ive had enough about this

dj: same hre

bugaboo: what?

ally: look adrien and marinette 

ally: we know u r bugaboo and silly kitty

dj: we know ure lb and cn

ally: we have always known since high school

dj: but we didnt say shit

ally: cause we thought u'd tell us

_mari kicked bugaboo and silly kitty out of the chat_

mari: u knew?

mari: adri i knew we should have told them today

ally: wait what

adri: mari suggests that we tell u and nino but we didnt

adri: right my lovely princess

mari: yes my silly chaton

ally: wait

mari: what now

ally: u have been dating for 2 yrs 

adri: well yh we didnt kno till the 1st yr

mari: had to come up with cover up story

ally: for me and dj to believe

mari: yh pretty much

ally: theres still one question that goes unanswered

adri: what

mari: what

dj: what

ally: mari show us the engagement ring

mari: what

adri: really

mari: be there in a min

mari: adri ur comin too

adri: okay

ally: oh and would now be a good time to mention

ally: nino yes i will marry u

dj: u make me the most happiest dj ever

ally: ik i do x

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hearing a voice telling me to time skip and end this so tell me should i ?
> 
> by the way thanks for over 700 hits and over 30 kudos u guys are bae x
> 
> for the engagement ring:  
> http://applesofgold.com/1-Carat-Art-Deco-Emerald-Engagement-Ring--14K-White-Gold-EGR3900EMW.html


	6. in which they discuss their plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no no no its not ending as of yet guys we still here :)  
> guys if u want to see alya's ring link is:
> 
> http://applesofgold.com/Princess-Cut-Tanzanite-and-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-in-14K-White-Gold-STLRG-122219-TZ.html
> 
> thanks x

[Tuesday, 11:49 AM]

mari: adri

mari: adrien

mari: ADRIEN

ally: woah girl wass up?

mari: im gonna kill him

dj: wait why what has he done

mari: we're meant to be planning the wedding stuff

mari: u kno

mari: dates venues all that

adri: uhhh

adri: im sorry

adri: i was caught up at work 

adri: called in an emergency meeting 

mari: well shit

mari: sorry?

adri: mari

mari: adri

ally: dj

dj: ally

mari: lol 

adri: guys

adri: guys

mari: we just set the date

mari: its...

ally: its?

dj: when?

adri: 13th of sept

mari: we gonna get married

ally: wait

dj: what about ur alter egos

mari: well shit

adri: u didnt think of that right

adri: well i did so

adri: we still dating

mari: so ur gonna propose again

ally: wtf

dj: alter egos al, alter egos

mari: so 

adri: we 

mari: have

adri: to

ally: oh yh i almost forgot ha

dj: ur so stupid

ally: dnt we have an appt at the planners

dj: crap

mari: better be a date in sept

adri: we wanna get married in the same month as u

ally: wait what

dj: the fuck did they just tell us

mari: what?

dj: 12th of sept

adri: damn

mari: only a 24h difference

adri: so?

ally: yh lets go for it then

dj: agreed

_private conversation request from ally to mari_

_private conversation request from dj to adri_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna time skip yet lets wait for a while x
> 
> ps: time skip is when it will end...


	7. the private convo between ally and mari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well didnt want to leave u in suspense did i?

[Tuesday, 12:15pm]

ally: gurl

ally: dress needs to be seen

mari: i cant show u yet 

mari: my boss helping to design it

mari: no shes practically making it actually

ally: what u gonna do bout hawkie?

mari: hawk moth?

mari: well

mari: thats uhh a question

ally: u havent thought bout have u

mari: no no not at all

ally: have u even told adrien

mari: no

mari: we're planning to go after him soon

mari: but

ally: u dnt know when

mari: yh basically

mari: maybe after honeymoon??

mari: anyway heres the dress

>mari: image caption: wedding dress on the way<

ally: wow

ally: just wow

mari: amirite

mari: what is ur dress like

ally: well

>ally: image caption: this is it<

mari: omg thats so wow

mari: like bruh wow

ally: we having our wedding near the eiffel tower gurl

mari: wait a minute so are we 

ally: omg

mari: omfg

mari: u thinking what i am

ally: u bet i do

mari: girls night

ally: girls night

mari: its no secret that we're besties

ally: innit

mari: k should i come over

ally: plz do 

ally: but as lb mari

mari: yh ok

ally: u agree to it?

mari: sure y not

mari: its time u meet tikki

mari: and its time u get another interview from lb lol

ally: yh yh it is

ally: omg

mari: what

ally: u put me at nino in the cage at the zoo

mari: yh and?

ally: ure a good wingwomen girl

mari: so are u

mari: kay im on my way over

ally: ttyl or a min

mari: yh im here

mari: open ur window gurl

ally: sure

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next the convo between the guys  
> mari's dress:
> 
> http://www.queeniewedding.co.uk/dress/fitted-long-celebrity-princess-wedding-dress-hsnca0061
> 
> alya's dress:
> 
> https://www.vividress.co.uk/lace-wedding-dresses-uk-wd610528017zy.html


	8. the private convo between the guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters??? omg i have such strength lol x

dj: bruh 

adri: what

dj: how u doin

adri: doin dandy u

dj: only u would say that

adri: ik rite

dj: so uhh what u wearin

adri: wearing for what

dj: ur wedding

adri: ohhh

>adri: image caption: there<

dj: bruh

dj: chat's colors?

adri: yh i am chat after all

dj: oh yh

adri: my dad chose this

dj: has good taste for u tho

adri: he does 

adri: considering his cold distant state

adri: that i dnt wanna talk bout

dj: understandable

adri: what does urs look like

>dj: image<

adri: dude

dj: what

adri: white and blue would  _suit_ u

dj: no puns

dj: its absolutely dead when u do it

adri: no its not

dj: its annoying

adri: no it aint

dj: mari is proof of that

dj: speaking of which 

dj: does ur dad like her

adri: what

adri: yh yh he does

dj: dude

adri: tho he is much more kinder to me 

dj: since??

adri: since i started dating mari

dj: dude

dj: DUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDE

adri: what

dj: he totally ships u 

adri: what

dj: ur such a dumbass

adri: no im not

adri: u are

adri: bro u there

dj: so uh i got a message from alya

adri: and?

dj: hawk moth dude what u gonna do

adri: shit oh shit

dj: golden boy u just

dj: u 

dj: just

adri: swore ik

adri: but me and mari havent talk bout that

dj: hmmm well u should

adri: yh we really should

dj: she also tells me we have the same venue

adri: really

dj: yh her and mari were talking earlier so

adri: well

adri: yh

dj: ill let u go u got a lot to think about

adri: bro no

dj: what

adri: im coming to urs for the night 

dj: y

adri: im alone and mari's at alya's house so im coming there

dj: alright bro's nights a go

adri: lets do it

adri: plus i think u should see plagg 

dj: the thing that turns u into chat noir

adri: yh

adri: open the window

dj: sure

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it aint ending just yet.. lets wait a bit or maybe two weeks cuz this is gonna be hard...  
> adri's suit:  
> http://dressek.com/green-wedding-dresses/Wholesale-Men-Suits-Buy-Black-Suit-Green-Vest-Groom-Tuxedos/image.dhgate.com%5Ealbu_352171608_00-1.0x0%5Eblack-suit-green-vest-groom-tuxedos-shawl  
> nino's suit:  
> http://www.aliexpress.com/store/product/Top-selling-Custom-cheap-white-Jacket-Pants-sky-blue-vest-tie-groomsmen-dress-western-Wedding-style/634941_1542434723.html


	9. hawkmoth strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said give me two weeks but i had sudden inspiration oh and beware some angst is on its way *hides in a corner* i know ur gonna kill me after this so yh there u are x

[Wednesday, 7:33pm]

mari: nino 

mari: ally

ally: present

dj: as am i

adri: we have an announcement to make

mari: its something we talked about

adri: hawkmoth 

ally: what about him

dj: alya i think ik what theyre sayin

mari: hes looking 4 us

adri: wish us luck

mari: we found out who he is

mari: but i cant say who it is

adri: just do it mari

mari: adriens dad is hawkmoth

adri: and he knows i know

mari: so yh wish us luck

ally: idk what to say

dj: bro im sorry ur dad is hawkmoth

adri: dnt be he aint my father anymore

mari: lets deal with this

ally: i wont post anything adrien ok

adri: thanks alya

mari: we must be off

adri: goodbye

mari: we love u guys

adri: we left something for u

mari: in your draws

ally: what is it

dj: omg

mari: we need two new superheroes if we die

adri: mari is right so we left it

ally: dnt ever say that 

dj: u aint going anywhere

mari: lets hope not

adri: yh u got a point 

mari: uhh adrien

mari: he

adri: he what

adri: mari

adri: marinette

adri: MARINETTE

adri: im coming to ur house

adri: oh god 

ally: what

adri: hes taken her and left a note

dj: what it say

adri: it has my name on it and he knows im chat and shes lb

adri: goddamn it

adri: stupid fucking bastard took my gf my lady my fucking princess

adri: he'll fucking pay for this the huge sack of shit asshole

ally: omg 

adri: what

ally: i 

ally: see her

ally: hes headed to ur house

adri: stay safe

adri: and alya

ally: yh

adri: ill bring her back i promise

ally: u better

adri: post this on ur blog

ally: what

ally: but 

adri: JUST FUCKING POST IT ALYA 

adri: I NEED MY FUCKING PRINCESS BACK

ally: on it

dj: we support u dude

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a corner terrified* im sorry plz dnt kill me


	10. what happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry guys i had to end it like that last time but to put u out of ur misery here is a new update
> 
> love mibi xx

[Wednesday, 9:09pm]

ally: adrien

ally: have u got to her

adri: yh i got to hr

ally: what happened while u were there

adri: he just started fightin me and

ally: and..

adri: he demanded i gave my miraculous

mari: or i die

ally: mari

ally: mari is that really u

mari: yh yh it is

mari: took my miraculous but mon chaton saved me

mari: thanks my silly kitty

adri: anything for my lady

dj: wow

dj: what did i just catch up on

dj: mari welcome back

dj: r u feeling ok

mari: yh but he drugged me

adri: left a few bruises and really deep cuts tho

ally: damn girl

mari: im in hospital

adri: she passed out 

mari: but im back

mari: oh adrien

mari: plz dnt cry

ally: thats it im joinin u rn

dj: me too

dj: where u at

mari: im not sure

adri: shes in room 12a

ally: on my way

dj: same hre

mari: see u guys then

adri: mari rest

mari: FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall happy now?


	11. mari and adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought why should i not update tonight when i have this amazing idea which includes a story and 2 text convos?? plus dnt want it to go out my head do i??

[sunday, 9:37am]

mari: ive been released from the hospital

adri: omfg im on my way 2 ur house

ally: same hre

dj: ally wait for me

dj: im coming too

~ Adrien's Story ~

As soon as I reached there I ran to Mari's room, shooting a greeting to her parents before going there. I ran up to her bed and held her tight as I could telling her to never leave me again. Mari said she'll always be here and it was like I fell in love with her again. I looked into her eyes and we both leaned in at the same time and fell into an electrifying kiss, holding on to her for dear life, until Nino and Alya walked in. They saw us and ran to the stairs of the bed, holding on to Mari and telling her to stay safe and never leave us again. We all stayed there until 6 in the evening but as I'm Chat Noir, I obviously had to see my princess. And so I stayed there for the whole night, cuddling Mari as we slept and dropped my transformation so her parents couldn't suspect chat for cuddling with her.

[Monday, 10:41am]

mari: dnt worry adri i understood 

ally: understtod what?

ally: understood*

dj: he visited u as chat didnt he

mari: of course he did 

adri: she is my princess after all

mari: adrien

mari: i love u

adri: i love u too

ally: this is so fucking cute

dj: i wanna kill myself so badly but ill miss everything

ally: hey mari our weddings are next week

mari: omfg dnt even remind me

adri: shes gonna do it

ally: in 3

dj: 2 

adri: 1

mari: i ve got way too much nerves like what if i fall and break my face or what if the wedding cake is made out of plastic or is undercooked or has food poisoning when we eat it what if i trip and kill alya or adrien i would never ever live without my love or my bff no offense nino what is the dress is too tight for me what if i lose my miraculous what if i trip and give adrien a concussion or amnesia what if i do that and omg theres just so much that can go wrong like for fuck sakes get that right bitches

adri: wow

ally: way to express feelings

dj: innit

mari: hey dnt blame me

adri: hey she is rite u kno

ally: oh well

dj: at least some of ur feelings r out

mari: actually most of it

mari: i cant wait to be married

ally: ik rite

ally: especially when uve been crushing over adrien for the last 3 yrs or so

mari: ik 

adri: were gonna start a family

ally: the future plans should fall in to place now mari

mari: what?

mari: oh yh

mari: 3 kids called emma, louis and hugo along with a hamster or a black cat lol

adri: omg 

mari: what

adri: thats exactly what i thought of

mari: omg ilysm

adri: ilysm2

ally: i regret shipping u

dj: u make our teeth rot

adri: oh please

mari: u love us

ally: u got that rite

dj: yh dude

mari: u havent been here for most of the convo neen

dj: neen

ally: haha

adri: lmfao neen

dj: u kno what

_dj changed their name to neen_

neen: thats better

adri: omg

ally: what

adri: mari so cute when shes asleep

ally: wow

adri: im visiting her house as adrien not chat

ally: so no point in being caught then

dj: exactly

ally: omg nino r u running on the rooftops as Jade?

ally: cuz im joinin u as volpina

adri: u guys testing out ur powers

ally: yh

dj: but im not sure why

adri: mari's awake guys

adri: shes agreed to come with us too

mari: alright lb and cn here we come!

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost finished here guys and im really sad to let it go ;( *is crying her best*
> 
> love mibi xx


	12. the wedding (ninlya/djwifi version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! we are almost at the end of this.. its always sad to see a fanfic go, am i right? well i decided i aint stopping here and for those who read the last chapter, i wrote dj instead of neen guys.. idk whats wrong with me but i need to end this cuz school is in 4 days for me so expect a double chapter update and also...
> 
> IT HAS BEEN 1 YEAR SINCE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG CAME OUT WHICH MEANS I HAVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH IT FOR ONE YEAR SO HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ML! hope u have a good one xx
> 
> ~ love mibi x

[Thursday 12th, 12:37pm]

ally: aaah todays the day

mari: u have said that over a million times can u chill

neen: im getting married to ally

adri: omfg ik chill

mari: omg alya

adri: wow

mari: u look wow

adri: hey u took my line

mari: all hail alya lahiffe

adri: and nino cesaire

neen: dude

ally: u just swapped our last names

mari: we know

adri: thats the whole point lol 

ally: lol

neen: well its time

adri: better be heading for the limo

neen: yh see u alya, mari

ally: see u

mari: see u there

~ story time ~

The reception was beautiful, glass chandeliers shone in the light leaving rainbows on the ground. As Nino and Adrien walked into the room, they were rendered speechless. Flowers and diamonds were everywhere. Every table had a vase of flowers which were a mix of roses and daisies, two of Alya's favourite flowers. People filled the room and made their way to the tables. It wasn't until an hour later that Alya arrived wearing a dress thats was so beautiful with little crystals surrounding her neckline and bodice. As she reached to the top of the aisle, the flowergirls stopped throwing their petals and their best friends took their seats. their vows took about twenty minutes max and they kissed and slipped the rings on. They were officially married.

~ okay back to the convo ~

_private conversation request from adri to mari_

_request accepted_

mari: omg

adri: theyre married

mari: im so happy for them

adri: yh and for us too

mari: yh we get to do marriage twice yay

adri: Speaking of which we haven't really told paris were together so...

mari: yh yh we totally should

mari: but maybe after the wedding?

adri: i thought that too

mari: oh theyre coming 

adri: better stop texting

mari: haha lol

adri: oh i can see u

mari: yh i see u too

mari: come on lets go x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please await for the next chapter lol x


	13. the wedding (adrienette version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided not to do ladynoir guys im sorry

[friday 13th, 11:01 am]

mari: adrien

adri: marinette

mari: i cant wait to see u

adri: yh me too

adri: ily my lady

mari: ily2 my silly kitty

ally: shes all dolled up and ready to go

ally: omg ur parents r crying

mari: no omg

mari: they must be upset cuz im leaving

adri: at least i have a family again

mari: oh adrien

mari: you will always be a part of my family

mari: and parents love u btw

adri: really?

mari: of course

ally: u will always have a place in my family too adrien

neen: ^^^ same here bro

mari: dnt forget 

mari: we have always been a family

ally: im the mum

neen: im the dad

mari: im the wife/daughter in law

adri: and im the son?

mari: yh u are

(a/n: its exactly the same venue as djwifi's wedding lol so do i really need to explain it? idk anymore lol x)

 

 ~ time skip: after the wedding ~

adri: that was a blast

mari: oh well we married now

ally: yh and thats all that matters

neen: you got that right

mari: this would be great story to tell our kids right?

ally: yh

neen: im confused

adri: what story

mari: the story where 4 friends were superheroes but 2 of them had started young and 2 of them had started before their wedding happened

adri: omg the kids wouldnt believe us i bet u anything

neen: innit

ally: well theres no point in not trying

neen: u got a point there babe

mari: we're gonna patrol u coming with?

adri: yh r u

ally: y wouldnt we

neen: innit

neen: we superheroes till the very end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ending epilogue is next im sorry guys its over xx


	14. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we time skip 4 years into the future in which mari is a working fashion designer with an awesome boss, adrien is a stay at home dad, nino is a world known dj and alya is a news reporter for lady luck, a news station named after ladybug but never about ladybug...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is over, im sad to see it go but special thanks to everyone who left kudos and an extremely special thanks to @Miraculous26 @laughingthrush @Nagisa @Raydara12 @LilyTheNinjaGirl for encouraging me through out this story, they truly gave me a courage boost so thank you all xx  
> ~ love mibi xx

~ 4 years later ~

[saturday, 11:34 am]

adri: omg mari

mari: what

adri: emma is so adorable

mari: ik

mari: she gets it from me

adri: hey she gets it from me too my lady

mari: ik she does my silly chaton

neen: does dat make emma the little lady then

mari: i guess

adri: of course 

neen: i cant believe emma is now 2 yrs old

ally: and shares the same bday with nina

adri: yh

neen: so where we gonna meet for my dear daughter's bday?

mari: i was thinking we could go to the eiffel tower have lunch there and go shopping with our kids

mari: but shopping for them not us

mari: ok alya?

ally: oh alright anything for my nina

adri: should we meet for about 12:20ish?

mari: im alright for that 

mari: okay just got caught by my boss

ally: haha me too

mari: she says i can have the rest of the day off

ally: omg same hre

adri: u have some awesome bosses

neen: yh u do

mari: well im on my way home now

ally: ill be back soon nino

ally: i have to do one more important thing ok?

neen: ok

mari: well 

adri: well

ally: well

neen: well

mari: alya meet us at the eiffel tower ok?

ally: sure thing

neen: im glad about one thing

mari: oh really

ally: what may that be

neen: that adrien doesnt make cat puns in this chat

mari: did u really just fucking say that

mari: hes gonna start now

ally: bruh

neen: im sorry

adri: i find u pawsitively purrfect my purrincess

mari: you have cat to be kitten me right meow

adri: oh but purrincess i was only 

adri: wait

mari: *has a devilish grin on her face*

adri: u just punned

mari: haha u must rubbing off on me

adri: sure right

ally: ok im on my way

mari: lets get going adrien

adri: ur wish is my command my lady

neen: wtf?

neen: lets just go

mari: yh come on guys

ally: alright i see none of u

neen: we'll be there in 5

mari: i see u alya

adri: me too

ally: i see nino and nina

ally: omg emma looks so cute dressed in ur colors

mari: so does urs

mari: lets stop texting now in 3

adri: 2

neen: 1

ally: 0

x =^.^= x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end of it bye everyone xx


End file.
